


Neck Kisses

by BookDragon13



Category: Picnic (2013), Picnic - Inge, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Talking about the kisses Hal gives you





	Neck Kisses

There are many types of kisses that I love to get from Hal.

There's the little pecks, either on my lips or on my cheek. Usually, these are meant for when Hal was in a hurry but still wanted to take the time to show me that he loves me. Always too short, but enough to keep us both satisfied until we could be together again. They’re typically given after breakfast when Hal was on his way to work.

There's the light kisses Hal places on my fingers, raised to his mouth. Usually, these come when he's teasing or trying to get out of trouble- which always works, by the way. Hal always has a smirk on his face when he kisses my fingers, knowing the affect this has on me. I can never stay mad for long. Sometimes these will come out when Hal is trying to be romantic, as well, like on our anniversary, or is being sappy and telling me that he loves me. When these kisses happen, I tend to giggle at how cute Hal is being. He’ll laugh as well, because he knows he’s being ridiculous and I love him for it.

There's the kisses he places on my forehead. These usually are for comfort when either of us are sad or anxious. Hal rubs his hands up and down my arms, reminding the both of us that this is real, that we're together. That no matter what, we'll get through this together. I love these gentle reminders that Hal loves me and will always stay with me.

There's the sleepy kisses, right before falling asleep or right after waking up, when I’m the last thing on Hal’s mind before sleep takes him or I’m the first thing he thinks of in the morning. The intimate kisses placed all over my body when Hal is getting ready to make me melt. The heavy make out sessions where we can't stop touching each other or we can’t get close enough to each other. The soft kisses Hal places on the top of my head when we're cuddling and happy.

But my absolute favorite type of kiss? The kisses guaranteed to make me want more of Hal?

Neck kisses.

Now, neck kisses can fit into many categories. They can be soft, teasing, sexy, sleepy, romantic- you name it. But no matter what kind they are, neck kisses will make me smile and want to get closer to Hal. Usually, when he places a kiss on my neck, Hal will be behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist. When Hal kisses me on the neck, I’ll either lean into him or turn around and kiss him on his lips. No matter what I do, he’ll wrap his arms tighter around me and give me more neck kisses. Hal knows the effect these kisses have on me so he’ll do them whenever he can, because he loves how I react to them. I love these kisses the most because they make me feel loved and let me know that Hal knows much I love him.

Most of all, I love Hal.


End file.
